


Pink and Pie

by GinnyLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Gabriel/Sam, Gen, M/M, Prankster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam chokes on his coffee when his brother enters the kitchen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is, just a little random something based on a conversation^^

“SONOFABITCH!!”

Sam chokes on his coffee when his brother enters the kitchen. “Dude, what the hell happened to you?!” He can barely hold back his laugh.

Dean shoots him a grim look but ignores the question and walks over to the fridge. “I'm gonna kill him!”

“You're gonna kill who?” But Sam thinks he already knows.

The older man sits down at the table and starts to make himself a sandwich. “You're stupid angel-boyfriend!”

Sam sighs. He knew it. Of course this is Gabriel's doing.

“I'm sure you can wash it out?”

“I doubt this is normal hair dye,” Dean grunts and bites into his sandwich. With his mouth full he adds: “Where is he anyway?”

“I don't know, he wasn't there when I woke up this morning.”

“You need to learn how to control him, man! These pranks are getting out of hand!”

“Dean, you got pink hair, that's not so bad!”

His brother shoots him another death glare. “Not so bad?! I'm not leaving the Bunker until he has fixed this!”

“Look, Gabe's not evil or anything, he doesn't mean it. It's just...he's bored.”

“Bored?!”

“Yeah. Remember what he did a couple of years ago. He was killing _people!_ ”

Dean grunts. “Who tells me he isn't gonna kill me?  _Again?_ You don't seem to have him under control!”

“Oh, Dean-o! I would never _kill_ you!”

Gabriel is standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a plastic bag in his arms. Sam's face immediately lights up and he gets up to kiss his angel. “Where were you this morning? After dyeing Dean's hair, I mean?”

“Wait, you _knew_ that?! You _knew_ what he was planning _and you didn't stop him_?!” Dean has dropped his sandwich and is standing up now. “Traitor!”

“I'm sorry, Dean, it was just too much fun. Catch!” Gabriel tosses Dean a small object and when Dean catches it his expression becomes even darker.

“You took my car?!”

“I was just -”

Dean leaps forward and Sam quickly jumps in between his brother and the angel and tries to calm Dean down. “Stop it! You don't stand a chance and you know that! Gabe, please un-dye his hair.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He snaps. The pink is gone. “See, everything's fine! And I even brought you something – as a compensation – here.” He hands Dean the plastic bag, which the hunter takes suspiciously.

Sam finally lets go of his brother and flings an arm around Gabriel instead. Dean looks inside the bag, then at Gabriel.

“Are you trying to poison me?”

“No, I've already done that -” both hunters grimace simultaneously - “and it's boring pulling the same prank twice.”

“Prank...” Dean mumbles and shakes his head. He pulls a large piece of pecan pie from the bag. “Thanks, I guess. But why?”

“As I said, compensation. And because Sam threatened me. Says I ought to be nicer to you or he would deprive me of -”

“OKAY! I don't wanna hear it!” Dean interrupts quickly.

“- sweets. But I like the way you think, Dean-o.” Gabriel smirks. Sam thinks he looks adorable.

Dean doesn't look satisfied, though.

“How do I know this is not another prank?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Come on! They weren't so bad, were they? And no, it's not another one. You've already been pranked today.”

“Not so bad?! Since you moved in here my car has been transformed into a horse, miniaturized and painted yellow. I once found a stripper in my room -”

“Oh, come on! You liked that, didn't you?”

“It was a male stripper!”

“Don't be so narrow-minded, big boy.”

But Dean ignores Gabriel's comment and continues to list every single prank Gabriel has played on him during the last months.

“...you dyed my hair, hid my car keys, put five dogs in my bedroom, filled the fridge with vegetables and locked me in the kitchen for a day. You stole my laptop, you switched my cassettes with audio books of _My Little Pony_ , you changed the contact names in my phone, registered me on five different dating apps and made sure the ugliest people on there would text me. You changed the water temperature _while I was showering_ for a week from boiling hot to freezing cold and vice versa. You -”

“Okay, Dean, I think this is enough now.” Sam can't hold back his grin anymore. He secretly enjoys seeing his brother like this but he tries to stop Gabriel from the really bad ones.

“Yeah, as I said I'm sorry, Dean. Please accept this pie as an apology. And I'll make sure that you get an endless supply, so you're well provided for when Samshine here and I go on a little holiday.”

“Why are you going on a holiday?”

Sam is equally surprised. Gabriel hasn't told him that.

“Oh, because we want to. Just for a weekend. I'm sure you can call Castiel, if you're going hunting and need some company. But Samsquatch and I need some alone time. You know, that's what adults sometimes do.” Gabriel winks and grins suggestively.

Dean looks pained but he doesn't say anything, just grabs his pie and a fork and leaves the kitchen, hoping that at least the pranks will stop when his brother and the angel aren't home for a few days.

Sam grins at Gabriel. “Are we really going away?”

The angel wraps his arms around Sam's neck and smiles. “Yep, if you like to? I have some really great things planned and not all of them involve adult things...”

Sam rolls his eyes but he's secretly excited for what Gabriel has planned.

 


End file.
